My Dearest Myka Series
by madfoxzz
Summary: Myka and HG finally find each other only to be torn apart again by HG's grief over the loss of her daughter and subsequent actions to destroy the world. HG needs to heal and make amends, Myka needs to learn to trust again.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 - Cold Temperatures and Showers Expected.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.**

**Spoilers: Takes place after S2x7 "For the Team" but before S2x9**

* * *

Myka was unsettled. The rules that she had taken refuge in for so long said one thing, but her gut instincts said another. In her job, instincts were everything, and they usually aligned well with the rules, but not this time.

H.G. Wells had been a hero to her. As a little girl she had read every one of Wells' works, one after another, curled up in a chair at her father's bookstore. Every year after she had nerded it up at Halloween as a Wells inspired steam punk, adding new elements to her outfit up to her third year of college. Wells had introduced her young mind to possibilities and ways of thinking that she had never let go of, and since beginning work at the Warehouse, she was glad she hadn't. The impossible made possible excited Myka, and she credited Wells for the open mind that had gotten her the job she now loved.

So having H.G. Wells suddenly appear in her life as flesh and blood was for Myka, much like meeting a favorite rock star for anyone else. Finding that H.G. Wells was not the overweight old man she had believed but a stunning, dynamic woman had up ended her further. Myka was drawn toward that brilliant mind, but was she using that mind for good or some nefarious purpose? Artie told her Wells was evil and deserved to be bronzed, but she immediately felt drawn to the other woman and didn't believe there was evil there.

Myka believed herself to be a force for justice, but what if good intentions and being on the side of law were not enough to claim just cause? What if re-bronzing Wells was not just at all? What if it was the right thing and Myka just didn't want to do it?

Myka paused at the doorway to the office, shook the distraction out of her mind and looked around. Clearly the occupant had a thing for meteorology. A Galileo thermometer, Hygrometers, telescopes, and wind speed indicators cluttered the shelves, while pictures of cloud formations and the devastation caused by natural disasters covered the walls.

"And here we meet again," A husky feminine voice, with a light British accent whispered in her ear, the heat of breath down her neck raised gooseflesh down her arms. Myka knew instantly who it was, the voice, the spicy scent she wore mingled with the smell of leather - all there. Myka closed her eyes and silently exhaled, enjoying the adrenaline for a breath.

Spinning away from the voice she raised her Tesla gun and found herself staring down the barrel of a - something she didn't recognize. It was pointed at her though, whatever it was. H.G. looked back at her from behind the weapon, that confident smile resting easily on her lips.

Oh, her lips – Myka watched them move, "Really? Still?" Wells questioned.

Yes 'still' Myka thought and grit her teeth, she willed her brain to focus but she still stammered, "I guess so, I don't know, when you sneak up on a person like that… that's kind of a black hat kind of thing."

"A black hat?" H.G. asked.

Myka blinked, "I must have picked that up from Claudia. Black hats and white hats, bad guys and good guys…" She trailed off.

H.G. considered this, "So there is no room in your world for gray hats? Gray is a very functional color."

Myka was confused. What is this banter? Why is she still talking to this woman like a friend while holding a gun on her? "Well there IS," she stuttered, "but I don't…I can't make up the rules as I go…and what is that thing anyway?" Pointing with her free hand she indicated the weapon.

"This is a net gun."

"Oh. Well since neither of us is interested in lethal force why don't we put these away?" Myka suggested.

"I don't know. Are you going to slam me against a wall and hold me there by the throat again?" Wells was smiling wickedly now, almost challenging her to do just that. She had a way that was turning Myka's insides to mush…why did she have to do that? Myka wondered again about her softness for powerful women. Working to make a respected Secret Service agent out of the bookworm she was in her childhood had not left a lot of time for relationships, but she still knew what she felt. It seemed H.G. knew what she, Myka, felt too.

Myka sized up the other woman, "Only if I have to. Are you going to slam me against the ceiling again?" she prodded back, acting bolder than she felt.

"No," Wells answered simply.

The two women mirrored each other as they slowly lowered their weapons, both unsure what would happen once they were no longer forced apart by firepower. Myka's heart beat harder in her chest. Usually a she would be more nervous with a gun pointed at her, but not this time, not with this woman.

Once the guns were holstered, Wells slowly approached Myka, hands up in a surrender that the rest of her body language did not reflect. Her eyes were black and predatory, her movements like a cat stalking prey. Myka held her ground, more than sure of her ability to defend herself, but less than sure of her desire to.

"You disappeared…um, before…," Myka began but was unable to finish without continuing to falter.

Coming up inches from where Myka stood unmoving, H.G. took a slow breath, licked her lips and looked the other woman up and down. Hands still raised, she leaned in and lightly, achingly, brushed her lips against Myka's. Myka heard her own breath hitch in anticipation, but Wells just stood back up and waited.

Myka took a step back, too many competing thoughts were shorting out her brain. Lightening danced between her neurons and her heartbeat felt like the answering thunder in her chest. She felt exposed with her back to the door, but she wanted so badly to kiss that smirk off those lips. This was dangerous, she knew. H.G. was not telling her the whole truth, but right now… did she care? Should she trust her gut, or what she had been told? Her training took over when her mind finally entirely skipped the groove, 'when it is impossible to make a situation safe, mitigate the hazards to the best of your ability.' She didn't want to end up handcuffed to something or attacked from behind… Then she caught a whiff of spices again with the breeze from the open window, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Myka reached up and grabbed H.G.'s wrists pressing her back crosswise to the closest wall of the office. She held her there for another heartbeat, then claimed those lips, crushing her body against Wells and into the wall. H.G. simultaneously kissed back and tried to break Myka's grip, but Myka pinned her further with a thigh against her center that had H.G. relaxing into Myka's body. Myka automatically forgot and relaxed along with her, releasing her hands. As H.G. brought her arms down, Myka realized her mistake, tensed and broke the kiss, locking H.G.'s gaze with her own. Wells simply touched Myka's cheek and rested her palms on the brown-haired woman's shoulders.

"Can I trust you?" Myka breathed studying the other woman's eyes for any sign of deception. "You smell like spices, are you using an artifact on me?"

Frown flashed across Wells' face, but it didn't linger. Perhaps, Myka imagined, H.G. thought there was some trust between them now, but in her haste to gather the items she wanted from the Warehouse she had damaged more than she realized. "No," H. G. said, "that is the scent of a soap I created for long days in the wood with no baths," She looked thoughtful, then continued, "I didn't think I would need to trick you. Not that I would."

Wells held her gaze easily, "So, yes, you can trust me," she said without blinking. She wrapped her arms around Myka, took a handful of soft curls and kissed her again, pulling away just slightly each time Myka tried to deepen the kiss. She smiled at the cloud of frustration that passed over the younger woman's face after the second time. "Patience," She chided and ground her hips into Myka's thigh sending a jolt through Myka's core. "Give - and take," she paused then said decisively, "It's your turn to give." H.G. hooked a heel behind Myka's and used her free hand to push her in a complete 180 so that Myka was the one trapped against the plaster. The cheap wall rattled and something fell to the floor. Myka felt a nudge of fear that washed into simple adrenaline as H.G. took her lips again, this time with more force.

Myka yielded, moaning quietly as she allowed the other woman's tongue to pass over her own. She felt the pulse in her chest beat harder, the desire gathering and boiling like storm clouds. She want to feel H.G.'s warm breath on her skin, wanted to feel the other woman's hands against her, and wanted to let the explorer of time and ideas explore her. H.G.'s thigh tensed between her own and she leaned into the other woman only to be forced back against a picture frame.

Wells took her lips away and whispered into Myka's ear, "I can show you things you've only read about."

This sent Myka's mind over the edge. She gasped when H.G. began nipping her neck, leaving little burns everywhere her teeth touched. She looked up toward the ceiling and her eyes focused not on ceiling at all but a frothing wave of water cascading down toward them.

She shielded H.G.'s head and ducked her own as the wave hit, pummeling them against the wall and then picking them up to toss them like socks in the washing machine. They let go of each other and both swam for the surface, which was only a foot from the light fixture. When they emerged, they tread water and looked at each other, shivering in the cold.

"Thank god for ground fault circuit breakers," Myka said, and then cringed. Could she think of anything more nerdy to say?

Wells smiled, "Oh is that why we aren't being electrocuted? Excellent." She didn't seem at all put off by Myka's brainy comment and she paddled closer. "The water is already going down. My guess is that the artifact is whatever we knocked over."

Myka tipped her head to the side for a sarcastic think, but then smiled sincerely "Mmm, yeah. Good guess!"

"MYKA!" They could hear Pete shout from the foyer below, probably disconcerted by the sound of seashore, including the seagulls, inside of an office building.

Myka turned her head and shouted, "YEAH PETE! I'M FINE!" Their feet touched the floor and the rest of the water filtered away. She reached over and combed her fingers through H.G.'s hair, slicking it back, then held her face gently for another kiss, feeling the desire stir again. Hearing Pete's running footfalls on the stairs she stepped back and tried to straighten her blouse but it was no good, it was clinging to her every curve.

Pete arrived at the office door out of breath, "Hey nice shirt!"

Myka leaned against the wall crossing her arms to hide her wet top, giving H.G. the opportunity to duck out the door behind Pete. "Getting a good look?" She asked. Just behind Pete, H.G. paused and winked appreciatively, giving Myka a nod before disappearing around the doorframe.

"Um yeah," Pete flushed and looked away, "boy you sure take the fun out of it."

Myka favored him with a wry smile and buttoned her jacket closed still shivering a little from the cold salt water. Pulling on a pair of purple gloves she picked up the barometer and looked up at a brass plate on the wall labeled "Dr Isaac Cline's barometer" It sizzled as she placed it in the container of neutralizing goo.

Walking through the foyer she spoke into the Farnsworth to Artie. "We got it Artie, it's a barometer labeled 'Dr Cline'. There won't be any more executives drowning in their offices."

"Well that makes sense," Artie said. "Dr Cline was a meteorologist in Galveston, TX during the hurricane of 1900. Thirty-two of the forty-eight people died who sought refuge in Cline's house during the storm, including his wife. That barometer should have warned him that the storm was coming and was going to be bad, but it didn't. The city of Galveston and Dr. Cline paid the price."

"I'm just glad this guy liked to have his windows open." Myka said, distractedly, "See you when we get back." She closed the little door without hearing Artie's response.

As they traveled home Myka couldn't stop thinking about H.G. What could have happened for Wells to be bronzed? As agents of the Warehouse, the more they learned the more they wondered just what their leaders' intentions were toward them. Artie had become more forthcoming but there were still holes in their knowledge about just how things were handled and that worried Myka. Besides creating a firestorm of craving inside her, Wells was also, unless she was an incredible actor, a good-hearted person. Listening to the subtext of Artie's comments about MacPhearson, he too was once a good man who later went rouge, if not entirely bad.

Is there any way to tell whom the black hats and white hats really are at Warehouse 13? Can she trust her gut to guide her through?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x9**

**

* * *

**

Myka wanted to make the first move, but she was still uncertain of Wells' motives. That, a natural shyness over anything romantic, and being more than a little star struck over the famous author had her reluctant to make that move.

It had been three weeks since the cold shower in the office building and Myka was beginning to second-guess H.G.'s intentions. While she still believed there was an attraction for both of them, she couldn't be sure that H.G. wasn't using that chemistry to her advantage. She had used sex to manipulate Pete to get what she wanted. Now, with Myka backing her up, she was a Warehouse agent again and a week had gone by since Russia. Though they worked together easily, and Myka would catch H.G. watching her down the aisles in the Warehouse with her eyes hooded and dark, they had not found themselves alone once. Myka was alone with Pete, Claudia and Artie often, so she couldn't help but wonder if H.G. was subtly but effectively avoiding her. Myka knew Wells had to avoid Artie, but why her? Could she have been manipulated by desire as easily as Pete?

When she saw Wells crossing the motel parking lot she felt a current go through her to the ends of her limbs. H.G.'s black leather boots and leather jacket matched her hair, which fluttered in the wind exposing her neck. Myka took a deep breath to slow her heart rate, unlocked the door and threw the deadbolt to prop it open. Sitting down at the tiny table she went back to work on her computer. It was Pete's idea that the "girls share a room" while the three of them worked together, H.G. had 110 years to get back up to speed.

Pete was not always the most perceptive guy, but he had his moments. If he did know that there was anything between her and H.G., this would be his revenge for the conversation she had had with his girlfriend Kelly while in his body a few weeks ago. He was still badgering her with guesses and wasn't even close. Myka told him he should just be happy she had set him up so nicely with the good vet, but that just made him scowl and throw things like bottle caps and erasers at her while she worked.

Wells walked in the door and Myka hit her with the question that had been simmering in her mind before H.G. had even stepped over the threshold. "Did you use sex to manipulate me to get back to the Warehouse?"

Startled Wells turned to look at her, "Well, don't just beat around it, say it will you?"

Myka tipped her head, tightened her mouth and gave H.G. her hard wide-eyed look. "That's not an answer." She stated flatly.

"No."

Myka paused, one eyebrow went up and the other down. She was still indignant, but now she was unclear and that threw her off, "Do you mean 'no' I'm right, that's not an answer, or 'no' you are not manipulating the situation?"

H.G. looked exasperated, "Oh, you are SO literal. Look, men are easy," She closed the gap between them in two strides, "Women," she sunk to her knees and stared into Myka's eyes unblinking, "Women present challenge and mystery. It isn't a matter of conquest or getting what I want. Women are to be savored. This excites me as much as a new idea, a new formula, a new discovery." She leaned in until their lips were only millimeters apart, "and you Myka," she whispered, "are more special still. You are a book yet to be written." She closed the gap and took Myka's mouth. Her kiss was like electricity, tingles moved through her and she caught her breath. Tangling her hands in curly brown hair H.G. pulled her closer and onto the floor where H.G.'s back made contact with the bed.

Breathless, Myka broke the kiss, rolled off her knees and sat next to her. H.G. freed a hand and slid her palm over Myka's shoulder and down to her breast. The touch sent Myka's mind skidding and she arched into the touch. H.G. popped the top button of the younger woman's blouse, and slid the fabric over Myka's head. She leaned in and began nipping and sucking her way down to where her hand had rested. She rested her teeth on the satin fabric of Myka's bra while she reached behind and unclasped it. Myka let a small sound escape when a hot mouth wrapped around her nipple. Conscious of Pete's presence in the next room she didn't want to emit any noises that would bring him to the door.

Wells didn't make it easy to be quiet. Each touch, each bite became more forceful than the last. Voltage surged under her skin; she could feel the flush under each point H.G. touched, leaving a trail of heat down her neck and across her chest.

Taking a handful of black hair she pulled H.G's head back and claimed her lips. Rising to her knees she straddled the other woman. Each time H.G. pushed back Myka pushed her down and held her firmly. She unbuttoned the other woman's shirt and pulled it down over her shoulders and around her arms, pinning them to her sides. It made her wet holding her hostage, like having a tiger by the tail.

Myka rocked back to enjoy her work. H.G. gave a halfhearted struggle and a coy smile. Slipping the shirt the rest of the way down, Myka reveled in the creamy whiteness of the flesh under her hands.

"One hundred and ten years," Myka whispered reverently as she traced Wells' collarbone with her fingertips. "How did you not go crazy?"

Wells studied her. "I'd always been a do-er. I had done things that people still to this day believe impossible. Rarely did I take time to stop and think about what path I was on, what my end goal was." She paused, a cloud passed over her features, "Then I lost my daughter, and I couldn't get her back." She looked up into Myka's eyes, "when they caught me trying to use items in the Warehouse to get her back and someone was killed, I realized I needed to stop. There was nothing there for me anymore, I needed to stop and think, so I asked to be bronzed. If it killed me or drove me mad, at least I could go on one more grand adventure. Perhaps finding something in the future that I couldn't have in the past." She reached up and cupped the back of Myka's head. "Now, if that's enough exposition…" She trailed off as she pulled Myka back to her lips.

Through a haze Myka heard a knocking and a voice penetrated her consciousness.

"Hey guys, we got another ping"

Pete stepped back when he heard Myka's frustrated growl through the chipped paint and wood. 'Hmm angry Myka,' he thought wisely, 'yup, angry Mykas are never good,' and he grinned when he heard the latch click.

Myka opened the door looking disheveled with her t-shirt on backwards "what was that?" he asked.

She turned away allowing him to enter and grumbled, "stubbed my toe, and - I'm - getting ready for a shower."

He looked down and noticed she was still wearing her boots, but said nothing. 'Revenge is fun,' he thought and gloated, but then painted his face all business when Wells looked up from rummaging in her bag. She considered him for a minute and went back to what she was doing.

"Patience," She said aloud, seemingly out of nowhere.

"How can you be so zen?" Myka retorted, "you were encased in bronze for 110 years! Don't you have a sense of urgency anymore? THPPT!" She made a spitting noise that made H.G. look up again, then unsuccessfully attempt to hide a smile. Myka had turned so fast a curl had gotten stuck in the corner of her mouth and she was attempting to send it on it's way without putting the pile of computer and papers back down.

"After everything, I'm finding a lot of comfort in Buddhism. 'Leap and the net will appear'," she quoted.

Pete looked at each woman and leapt for his own net, "Ok you two, you are going to have to get along," He held up both of his pointer fingers and slowly brought them together side by side, "We have work to do."

Myka grumbled and aggressively zipped up her bag. She turned to Pete and sighed, "So where's the 'ping'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 – Final Countdown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x10**

**

* * *

**

"I was concerned," She stated.

"Admit it, you were freaked out! I saw that look when I woke up, that was supreme relief."

"Well, in the interest of full disclosure," Helena plucked at the collar of Myka's blouse, "and I think we are both interested in that," She smiled and bit her lip, "Artie had threatened my life if I didn't get you back."

"So you want me to keep questioning your motives?" Myka inquired.

"No I don't, that's why I'm being completely transparent with you."

Myka tipped her head and nodded, "That makes sense. But you know what doesn't make sense?"

"What would that be?" Helena asked.

"Why you haven't torn my clothes off yet." Myka challenged.

"PING!" they heard Claudia call from downstairs.

"Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative," Helena said and sighed.

"Wait, you wrote that. That's cheating." Myka said standing up and smoothing her top.

"Apparently, if the book has a penguin on the cover I can quote it freely, whether I wrote it or not." Helena smiled and led the way down the stairs.

* * *

Myka's room at the bed and breakfast had lit candles, an Enya cd playing quietly on the stereo in the corner, and a beautiful dark haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Shut the door, geez!" Myka hissed coming from the stereo to face H.G. No, Helena, her mind corrected. Helena Helena Helena, mmmmmm. The door clicked shut and Helena pulled her into a kiss that explored every inch of her lips and tongue.

* * *

Outside the door Pete reached up to knock but then hesitated, he could hear strains of 'Orinoco Flow'. He stopped, turned to Claudia and grimaced, "Ahh she's reading and she hates to be disturbed when she's into her story."

"That's cool," Claud said, "Where's H.G.?" She turned to the door to the left of Myka's.

"I think she went out to the library," Pete lied, "She does have a lot of catching up to do."

Claudia was no dummy, she could see what was going on between Myka and H.G., but her lips were sealed. Until they were ready to tell everyone she was happy to keep it quiet. It was cute to see Pete covering for them though.

She took Pete's arm and looked up at him, "Well, just you and me then." She led him down the hall, away from the temptation to annoy Myka. "So you're buying the popcorn then…"

* * *

Myka sighed and pulled away locking Helena's gaze. "You're sure you want this?" She asked

Helena looked incredulous, "Are you kidding?"

"Well - you know - times were different for you, um, back then, and um, I just need to be sure…" Myka tailed off.

"Well, since you brought it up," Helena took Myka's hand, sat her on the edge of the bed and sat down beside her, "There is something, close your eyes," Myka closed her eyes and Helena began to recite:

"Wild nights! Wild nights!

Were I with thee,

Wild nights should be

Our luxury!

Futile the winds

To a heart in port,

Done with the compass,

Done with the chart.

Rowing in Eden!

Ah! the sea!

Might I but moor

To-night in thee!"

Myka opened her eyes. The soft lilt of Helena's accent made the poem that much better. "Emily Dickenson died before you were born."

"Yes, but my point is, there have been lesbians in all ages and times, and we still seemed to find one another when we looked." She reached up and tucked some curls behind Myka's ear, "I'm no innocent here. I intend to make this time worth the wait."

With that she pressed Myka back to the bed and kissed her more urgently. Myka had just begun to respond in kind when Helena pulled away.

"But first," Helena indicated one of the candles from the nightstand. Myka looked at it and was puzzled, she didn't remember that candle or lighting it, "take your top off and roll over."

Myka squinted at Wells thinking. "You are driving me crazy you know," she stated, and then complied, letting the thrill of possibly doing something she should not be doing wash through her. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's a massage lotion candle. Your muscles are tighter than the Little Drummer Boy's drum," Kneeling beside Myka she smiled at the questioning look Myka directed up at her. "The internet is a lovely thing isn't it?"

Pressing Myka back down to the bed, she took her own top off, pushing Myka's face back down into the pillows when she tried to sneak a peek. "Ah ah, I keep counseling patience don't I?" Myka saw her pick the candle up out of the corner of her eye and felt Helena straddle her thighs, her nerves sang with each touch. Maybe Helena was right - she was tightly wound…

Warm wax dripped over Myka's shoulder blades and Helena was rewarded with a squeak and a long sigh from beneath her. Already the young woman could feel the muscles in her neck relaxing as the heat sank deep into her skin. Helena smoothed both hands over the lines she had made spreading out the lotion. Then she began kneading each muscle, slowly and gently at first, then increasing pressure with deft fingers. Myka jerked more than once when Helena found a knot and began to ease it out. The rise and fall of Helena's position on her backside made Myka's skin in other places prickle in anticipation.

When Helena finished rolling the muscles of her lower back with her knuckles, Myka was quite sure she would never be more relaxed and keyed up at the same time again. She was just about to say something to that effect when she felt the weight of Helena's breasts on either side of her spine, two soft points of flesh contacting her own, which made her whole body tremble. She heard a voice in her ear, "still awake?"

"Unhahha," Myka took a deep breath and sighed, then rolled over, "Ohhhh yes, very awake."

"Good," Helena purred. She leaned down and placed a hand on Myka's shoulder as her teeth worried first one nipple, then the other.

Her palm slid down Myka's torso following her mouth. She nipped and sucked her way down to Myka's center, leaving a trail of heat that crisscrossed Myka's body. Helena paused and simply kissed the inside of each of Myka's thigh before dragging the flat of her tongue up her clit.

Myka gasped, all the nerves in her body hummed in sympathetic harmony. Wells flicked her tongue across then suckled the tiny nub, finally teasing with her teeth while she gently sank two fingers inside. A groan from deep within Myka's throat escaped her lips and she wrapped her fingers around Helena's forearm as it slid between her thighs, feeling the sinew shift with each thrust. The rhythm was slow, achingly, glacially slow. Myka moaned and moved her hand to grip Helena's hair. "Please, please, please," She begged.

Helena increased her tempo, her supple tongue still roaming, still tasting. Myka's hips bucked, Helena gripped the small of her back and held on, each thrust bringing a whimper to the younger woman's lips.

Myka felt the tingling inside her rise to an ache, then a throb, the pressure building. It broke in waves through her until her body had no more to give. She relaxed and made and effort to catch her breath.

"Well Agent Bering, I think we have made some progress today." Helena crawled up the mattress and snuggled along side Myka looking a little smug again.

Myka opened one eye and appraised her. Helena's confident smile slid into surprise when Myka flipped her over and knelt above her.

"We have only just started," Myka surprised her further by taking her mouth, kissing Helena and sampling herself on the woman's lips. Though many people would not believe she had it in her, Myka brought the same focus and intensity to lovemaking as she did to everything in her life. She liked to be adept at whatever she was doing, and the surprise on the other woman's face just spurred her on.

She pinned Helena with a leg on either side of her thigh and feasted on her neck and shoulders while reaching down and placing the heel of her hand on the soft black curls hiding the other woman's clit. Torturing a nipple with her teeth, she reached down and slid inside. Warm and wet, the rhythm she set was much faster, and more urgent.

Helena's abs flexed raising her shoulders from the pillows. Myka caught and held her as Helena levered herself against Myka's thigh holding her deep inside and setting her own pace. Helena threw her head back breathing hard as Myka peppered kisses down her throat and let herself be ridden hard until the other woman slowed.

Helena whined once, Myka thrust deeper and held still. Helena's muscles tightened, Myka waited until the muscles stopped spasming around her hand until slowly subsided and laid her back down.

She pulled her hand away and laid down next to her snuggling up. She could barely believe she was with his amazing woman, out of her time, who made fiction real. Helena turned her head and kissed Myka deeply and gently, then rolled over and curled her body into the hollow Myka's made. Pulling the blanket up over them she tucked it around Helena, wrapping the other woman in the warmth of her arms and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 – Roadless night and Part 5 – My Dearest Myka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x12, major spoilers**

**A/N: These were companion pieces to the actual episodes until now, from here I'm going in a different direction.**

* * *

**Part 4 – Roadless Night**

Myka drove through the starry South Dakota night alternating between burning tears where she could barely see the road and keen clarity. She'd been played, she'd been worked, and nothing anyone could say would convince her that it could not happen again and put the people she cared about in further danger. Helena had said nothing to anyone the whole drive back to the warehouse. Myka knew something must have changed inside of HG and whatever it was had stopped her, but Myka didn't know that she could ever look at the woman and ask why. The fact that she had not shot her was something of an answer, but Myka didn't know the question. The worst part was, she still felt a flutter of the affection stir in her heart every time she thought of HG. She was never the kind of person who would squash butterflies but every time that flutter arose she mentally squashed it into the ground.

Just as the sun rose she arrived in Colorado Springs. Parking in the back lot behind her parent's bookstore, Bering & Son's, she used her key to let herself in. Her eyes ached, her head throbbed and she could barely remember actually driving there at all. She had brought an overnight bag, which she took up to the spare room after leaving a note on the kitchen table for her mother. After brushing her teeth she collapsed on the spare bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Part 5 – My Dearest Myka**

My dearest Myka,

I know there is nothing I can say that will make up for what I did, or more aptly, tried to do, which you stopped. I do however still need to say it. I do not know if this will find you, I do not know if the Regents will allow correspondence. They certainly do not allow internet access, but I digress. I don't know if you will read it even if it does get to you, but there it is.

That I manipulated you, is true. The Plan had become like a dogmatic religion to me, one which I had stewed over for more than 100 years. It had a life of its own that demanded I see through. On some level, I must not have truly wanted it, I suppose that is why I left so many clues for you to find me. You are a brilliant woman, I knew you could keep up with me. But 120 years Myka, convinced that the sacrifice would in the long run be better for this world. I was more than willing to sacrifice myself, but I should never, ever have presumed to make that decision for you, any of you in truth. What I saw in your eyes when you put the gun in my hand and held it to your own head changed me. Before, I was blinded, I never would have done what I did had I been able to truly see you in all of your strength and conviction. What I had affection for in you before became amplified and it shattered my resolve completely.

I understand now, I see, the only way this world will ever become better is if you are in it. You are the possibility of redemption this world needs.

You certainly feel as if I deceived you, but I was deceived by myself too. Please know that though I was riding the momentum of my plan, there was never an instant when I lied about my feelings toward you. You knew how precious our time together was and that remembering it would penetrate my madness. In the end, it was that, about which you were never mistaken, that mattered most. Looking into your eyes I could see you knew the truth of my heart better than I, and I hope one day to thank you for saving me, as well as the rest of the world.

I am sitting in a cell now which could be anywhere in the world. I am allowed paperback books, paper and charcoal. They took the locket, but left me the picture of Christina within. She is forever lost, and I suppose so are you, at least to me. I would give the world for a photograph of you however. At least I know that you are out there in the world with your fierce resolve to make it a better place. I will be the first to bear witness to the fact that you do make the world better Myka, your strength of character, your courage and your intelligence are ever your best assets. Beware though dearest, the smarter we are, the exponentially more colossal the mistakes we make.

I said I hoped you could forgive me and I do still hope, though I do not see how that is possible. Without hope all else is lost, so I persevere.

Yours,

Helena Wells

* * *

She heard the click and swish of the door to her cell and glanced up. A woman stood there watching her. They were always watching her in this place, cameras with overlapping views in the four corners of her cell with only a semi-transparent screen next to the loo. Helena chose to ignore the woman, there was nothing that could be observed in her actions that would give away her thoughts, she came up with her entire plan while in bronze after all.

She signed her letter and folded it in thirds. "I suppose it would be too much to ask for an envelope, heaven only knows what I could do with the adhesive," Wells said flatly.

The woman walked in the room, the door swished closed behind her, "An envelope would be pointless, we will read everything anyway."

"So I'm not allowed my own private thoughts?" Wells inquired.

"I believe your 'own private thoughts' are what got you into this mess. Perhaps you should reconsider keeping your thoughts to yourself."

Wells looked up at the woman again, finally, a glimmer of intelligence from someone in this place. She had blond hair cropped above her ears and dark eyes that seemed to melt into Helena's own. For a moment Helena imagined she could feel that gaze seeping into her mind and finding her deepest secrets. That look was so perceptive it almost made HG feel violated. Helena shook her eyes loose and began folding another sheet of paper in tight lines.

"Appearances of gentility can be the beginning of gentility itself," she said as she placed her letter in its new wrapping, wrote Myka's name on the front and handed it to the woman. "I would appreciate it if this could be sent to Myka Bering at Warehouse 13."

The blond smiled sadly, pulled out the paper and began reading, "Myka Bering has left Warehouse 13. She is currently staying with her parents."

Helena visibly deflated and mumbled, "That is my fault too then."

"Probably," she finished reading, "if this is an effort to prove to us you are repentant it won't work," she said and flapped the letter toward Helena.

"It is what it is," Helena stated, "I have to answer for the trust I betrayed."

"You have done a lot to answer for." She returned

"Actually I almost did a lot to answer for, but I didn't. Am I being punished for what I intended to do? How can you punish someone for thinking?"

"Semantics. You know we can't trust you and you know why," The blond refused to take the bait.

"So who is 'we'? Or more to the point, who are you?" Helena changed the subject.

"I am Dr. Mawer, I'll be your psychologist."

Helena let out a derisive breath, she could think of few punishments worse than spending the rest of her life forced to speak circles around people who over estimated their own cleverness. "Psychologist? Sigmund and Carl were brilliant, but based on what little progress I've seen in today's society I can't imagine their work was very influential or has been improved upon."

"I have a hard time believing that a person with your intellect could fail to see so much evidence to the contrary, although your sentiments in this letter, if genuine, are a start."

"Are you saying that I may be released one day?" Wells asked

"No, I'm not saying that. You tried to throw the world into another ice age after duping the Regents, they don't play with fire and they don't make the same mistakes twice."

"Yes, but I didn't, I stopped" HG pointed out again.

"We are not going there. If it weren't for your connection to Agent Bering you would have destroyed the world as we know it. You did not stop, she stopped you. As it is, you still lost us a good agent. Your cross to bear for being so good at what you did is a life of incarceration."

"What, no trial?"

Mawer caught her gaze again and Helena actually felt herself quail. The Dr. held up the letter, "I'll see what I can do about this but not for you, for Agent Bering."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 6 – Is Hindsight 20/20 and Part 7 – Talk to Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x12, spoilers yes**

* * *

**Part 6 – Is Hindsight 20/20?**

"Guys," a whisper and an urgent tap on the door woke Myka from a relaxed doze. She was warm, she felt nice. A tickle on her cheek woke her further and she looked down. A lock of black hair shifted and teased her nose. The rest of it was resting with its owner in the crook of her arm, and was using her as a pillow.

"Guys!" The whisper got louder and Myka realized they were they busted, but Claudia was a good kid.

"What Claud?" She called as loudly as she dared.

"We have a ping. Minneapolis, Minnesota," Claudia responded, "Artie is waiting downstairs."

"I'll be right down," Myka answered as Helena stirred and stretched.

Claudia considered, but then couldn't resist. "Both of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Myka responded airily, "I'll be right there, tell Artie I'm in the shower."

Helena looked up at her and caught her gaze. Myka leaned in and kissed her, "Sleep ok?"

"Lovely," Helena responded and smiled, "Better than I have in a long, long time."

"Good." It gave Myka a warm feeling that she could be a source of comfort to this woman.

"Well better late than never," Helena reasoned, she shifted her weight but instead of rolling away, she rolled onto her knees on top of Myka and pinned her wrists above her head.

Myka looked up at her and smiled, "What are you up to? We really should move it."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Helena responded enigmatically and lay back down sliding her bare skin against the other woman, capturing her lips and holding her down. Myka let her habitual impulse to please her boss slip away under the weight of firm evidence of a better alternative. Rocking her hips she felt Helena's moan on her lips. She pulled away and breathed, "Oh Myka, what will I do with you?"

"I have a few ideas," the younger woman responded.

Helena caught her breath and ground her hips into Myka, who bit her lip feeling the desire rise like a physical force within her. The fact that they were being timed intruded into Myka's thoughts, but she sent it away rationalizing that she was always the one early and put together. 'Let them wait on me for once,' she thought, then attempted to get her hands free, but Helena pushed them deeper into the mattress and kissed her aggressively. Myka closed her eyes, but then Helena was gone.

Myka growled in frustration, a sound Helena must be getting used to by now, and thumped the mattress with her fist. She rolled on her side to watch the other woman, who, instead of putting her clothes on, simply flipped her hair and wandered into the attached bathroom, "Are you coming?" She inquired as she disappeared around the doorframe.

"Not yet," Myka growled back and hopped off the bed to join her.

Helena was already standing in the tub letting the water wash over her back as she adjusted the temperature. Myka stepped in behind her and pressed into her bent over frame. Helena placed a palm against the wall to brace herself, but it was rendered unnecessary by the grip Myka had on her hips. The taller woman reached down and gripped a shoulder to pull the other woman vertical against her, whispering in her ear, "The water's good." She ran one hand down a thigh, while her other arm moved crosswise over Helena's shoulder to pluck at a nipple, then Myka nipped at a neck muscle under the soft black hair.

Helena leaned into her heavily, laying her head against Myka's shoulder. The younger woman reached over and toyed with the soft fur at Helena's center. Helena sighed, "I do love tall women…" but was cut off by a gasp when Myka stretched two long fingers down to straddle her clit, then drew them up, slowly tugging the skin, gently but firm. Myka shifted her other arm under Helena's, holding her up as Helena's muscles turned to jell-o.

She let out a stifled moan when Myka reached further and slid two fingertips inside her, massaging her clit with the heel of her hand. She reached down and gave Myka leverage with her own hand, pushing her further inside and crushing Myka's palm against her.

Myka nibbled her ear.

"Mmmmmm," was her answer as Helena placed one foot against the side of the tub and shifted her hips. Again Helena set her own rhythm, holding Myka's hand tight. Myka closed her eyes feeling every movement of the body against her, the toned butt against her thighs, the flex of her back muscles against her breasts, and the heat inside of her partner, hotter than the water pouring over them.

"Bite my shoulder," Helena said under her breath.

"What?"

"Bite me," came the response through gritted teeth.

Myka hesitated, then obeyed. She set her teeth against a thick shoulder muscle, below the neckline of most of Helena's shirts, and sunk her teeth into flesh. A muted cry followed by all of the muscles between her teeth and hand going rigid warned her to hold on. Then all of Helena's muscles seized and shuddered as if an electrical current ran through them. Her breath trembled with her muscles, then she was still and limp in Myka's arms. Her breathing paused for a moment, then she drew in a long deep lungful. With her chin on Helena's shoulder Myka could see the corner of her mouth rise and her eye crinkle, "Yes," Helena uttered finally releasing Myka's hand, and turning, gently pushed Myka into the side wall.

Pressing against the cold tile Myka felt the shock run through her system. Helena claimed her lips as the tile warmed behind her. "You make me desperate Myka," Helena said into her lips. "I want you inside me and I want to be inside you, I want time with you that we just don't have, I desperately want to stay."

Myka pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. She didn't know what Helena meant, she didn't think she would be told if she asked. She knew they only had minutes today, maybe hours tomorrow, but their time felt short and she didn't know why. For once in her life she didn't want to worry about that though. This felt so right, she just wanted everything she could have right now. She leaned in and sucked the droplets of water off Helena's throat. "Then just stay." Myka stated and leaned to grab the shampoo bottle.

"It's not that simple," Helena said, her eyes glittering, "there is more than just you and I. Maybe…" she trailed off. Myka kneaded shampoo into first Helena's hair, then her own, watching the suds wind their trails down the curves of the other woman's body, she followed them with her fingertip.

They finished their shower and got dressed. As she turned to the door Myka realized HG's voice was getting further away, not closer. She looked back around and was startled. Helena was leaning out the window backwards, both hands on the grapple gun. "See you in a sec," she said, and lowered herself over the lip of the roof.

"Took you long enough," Pete said as she emerged from the stairs, "Did you use up all the hot water?"

Myka looked at him indignant, "No," she said with a smile, she thought was her secret was safe at least from him. Claudia bit the inside of her lip and stifled a comment.

"Oh, have we started?"

Both Claudia and Pete looked around with their mouths agape as Helena walked through the front door.

"Good, now we are all here lets get going," Artie said as Helena sat down. Noticing Claudia and Pete's expressions toward Helena he stopped, "What's going on?"

"NOTHING," All four responded simultaneously, both assuring Artie of their guilt, and easing his mind. If all four of them were in on it together it couldn't be that bad and was inconsequential.

Myka woke up. A smile on her lips turned to a painful sob when memory washed back into her mind. She had woken like this for months now, going through the motions of daily life, but not really feeling like a participant. She'd saved the world and lost it at the same time.

Her well meaning parents saw the tears, but were at a loss as to what to do about them since Myka couldn't tell them about her job or HG. The daughter that was always so sturdy, who let nothing, including them at times, get in her way when she wanted something. But perhaps that was the problem, she didn't seem to want anything anymore. Her mom brought her tea and Americano's from the café down the block. Her dad brought her favorite books, and gave her tasks in the store when she felt up to helping with seemingly nerveless fingers. The name of the store had changed to 'Bering's Books'. But that was the best they could do.

* * *

**Part 7 – Talk to Me**

"They made a mistake bronzing you, leaving you to your own thoughts for so long. We are going to try something new with you. Some," Dr Mawer tipped her head from side to side choosing her words, "interaction with people."

"Talk therapy?" HG curled her lip, "That only works if I talk."

"Meh, talk, don't talk, I get paid either way. You will also be asked take other… tests as well." She met HG's gaze and Helena did not like what she saw there. "Actually asked or forced, that's up to you, either way we need to know your limits." She changed the subject, "So tell me about your daughter, Christina. Was she a bright inquisitive mind like yourself?"

The question was met with silence, Helena looked down and continued drawing, she wasn't going to participate in this nonsense. Mawer walked over and took it from her like she was an impertinent child, then took the pencil out of her hand and the stack of paper away. Helena tipped her head to the side and took a deep breath through her nose, attempting to let the indignity roll off her like water. She had counseled Myka to have patience, everything will happen as it will. Granted when she began this odyssey she did not think that this would be the outcome, but she had to give the Buddha credit, events did end up being better, for the planet at least.

"You never took the time to mourn her death did you? Don't you feel partly responsible for her dying?"

Color sprung to her cheeks but Wells still said nothing.

"What kind of society lets mothers abandon their children to relatives while they go off gallivanting on dangerous adventures?"

Helena didn't see the point in keeping silent any longer, "Jumping right in are we? Fine, what kind of society allows people responsible for the death of a child to run free? I was not the one who killed my daughter. A civilized world would allow a mother to entrust her child to family and go live her life. I was the one who had to track them down and when I found them I flayed the ones who hurt my girl. I heard their screams as a balm for my loss." The color in her cheeks has spread to the rest of her face now. She could feel the rage uncoiling in her chest, the wrath she wanted to rain down on an unjust world, the peak of which saw her driving a trident into the ground twice above a caldera. An act which Myka had stopped by reminding her that there are individual people fighting just as ferociously to save the world even as there are other people trying to destroy it.

Myka - she took an unsteady breath.

"A balm? Balm is healing, you don't appear to be healed Helena. They would have been executed if you had brought them to the authorities, that wasn't enough?"

"No." Helena paused, "What is the point of this? To torture me with stupid questions until I go mad or die?"

Dr. Mawer looked her over with those eyes. Helena refused to be intimidated this time, she squared her shoulders and looked back unflinchingly.

"A better understanding of a terrorist's mind isn't enough?" Mawer asked, "How about finding out if you are mentally stable enough to at least use your mind for ideas and information?

Helena sighed, finally understanding their endgame. They would keep her locked up, but use her for their own ends, possibly benign, possibly otherwise. "And your conclusion thusfar?"

"You have taken some pretty callous actions even aside from trying to end the world."

"I have nothing to hide anymore ask what you will about my past, but I am not a terrorist. Remember, the 1800's were a much more brutal time. The massacre at Wounded Knee happened just before I went to the bronzing chamber."

Dr Mawer slid the stack of paper back on the table. "I know attitudes toward violence were different then, attitudes toward violence now...One might even say better. There is less tolerance for it in day to day interaction."

The picture she had been sketching consisted of a group of people, Agent Bering, Agent Lattimer, Claudia Donovan, and Agent Nielsen in the Warehouse 13 office. She watched Wells touch Myka's image in the picture with the gentlest stroke. The detail was amazing, especially considering how cluttered that office was.

She paused, then turned and knocked on the door, which opened for her, and stepped through.

Walking down the hall of the facility built into the Rocky Mountains, Dr. Sierra Mawer (the irony of working in the Rockies being named Sierra was not lost on her) pulled her recorder from her pocket and hit record, "Wells exhibits no initial impulse toward brute physical violence. She appears in sound mind, with a hint of idealization of the death penalty. Possibly dissociative disorder brought on by the murder of her daughter, possibly further trauma. We may still consider medication to dull her senses as a precaution," Sierra paused then smiled at a better idea, "Her physical state is good, though we need to arrange an exercise routine soon. It's time to set up the testing facilities so we can see what she can take


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 8 – It's a Longer Road Home and Part 9 – Raining Blows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x12, spoilers yes**

* * *

**Part 8 – It's a Longer Road Home**

Stepping down the stairs into the store Myka saw a familiar shape out of the corner of her eye. Walking over she made sure to speak first, "Mrs. Frederic, I know why you're here, but I'm not going back. I can't put them in danger again."

"I will not repeat myself, but you heard what I said on the matter. I will tell you that not having your help has already put your friends in a much more difficult place." Mrs. Frederic responded, "But I came here to also deliver this." She took a hand folded envelope from her pocket and passed it to Myka. Myka looked down at her name on the front, she recognized Helena's writing. She opened and read the note while Mrs. Frederic waited.

"I need to see her," Myka whispered.

"That isn't possible Ms. Bering, she's been moved to a secure facility, it's better if you don't know…"

"I NEED TO SEE HER," Myka interrupted shouting, not caring if it was right or proper, Mrs. Frederic was not her boss anymore. "If I see her, if I can ask her… I might be able to come back to the Warehouse if I could understand."

Mrs. Frederic looked her up and down. She had lost weight, if that were possible. She had also lost that healthy glow she always had. This situation with Wells was weighing too heavily on her. It was so hard to find Agents like her, they were not expendable as Myka had worried.

She considered the request against what she knew about Well's situation. "Come back to work and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Part 9 – Raining Blows**

The door clicked and slid open, Dr. Mawer stepped in with a stack of books "What is this, 5 or 6 books a day? She turned the stack to the side and read out loud, "Jung, Dickenson, Joseph Campbell, Carl Sagan, Pedagogy of the Oppressed, The Tao of Pooh, Michael Crichton…Pooh and Crichton?"

Wells looked up and quoted, "We can't all, and some of us don't. That's all there is to it."

"I can see I've come just in time. You are spending too much time in your head if you are quoting Eeyore."

"If there is anything that could redeem the world at this late stage, it may just be Pooh Bear." Wells quipped.

"You need some exercise."

"I've been telling you that for a week."

Dr Sierra looked at her crossways as she set the books on the table. Was it possible that Wells didn't know how long she had actually been here? It had been well over a month since her first request, telling Dr Mawer that she was bored with the plyometrics, Kempo forms and yoga she already knew.

"Aren't you counting time?"

"What would be the point in that? I'm here for eternity or until I die, whichever comes first, am I not?"

Dr. Mawer turned back toward the door, "Well good, we are ready to start making use of you, I suggest you wear something comfortable…Oops," She turned back, "that's all you have." She smiled and shrugged. Helena gave her a snide smile. "So, you ready? Let's go."

Helena perked up, "Now? Yes!" She jumped up and quickly followed, she needed a challenge. She hadn't been outside of her cell yet and running in place, as Claudia would put it 'sucked'." She smiled at the memory of the young woman.

"You'll be sparring with the guards. If you kill any of them we medicate you."

"You ought to know by now I'm not a killer."

"You tried to end the world." Mawer reminded her.

"Oh, that again." Helena looked down, "I don't suppose there is anything I can do to make up for that."

"Probably not."

"Why don't you fight me?"

"When it's time I will," Mawer handed her a pair of sparring gloves and a mouth guard, then held the door for her. "First you need some conditioning. I'll check on you in a little while."

Helena walked past her, sizing her up with one eyebrow raised and crossed into the gym. There was a boxing ring in the middle of the room and training equipment on both sides. Twenty or so guards, wearing their usual black shirts and black cargo pants, stood around the room talking to one another. They quieted when she approached the ring. When she began stretching they began talking in low voices again until she finished.

She looked around the room, "Right then," she said to the room, "Who's first?" A big man, twice her size, kicked his boots off and pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket. "The bigger they are the harder they fall," she muttered under her breath and ducked under the ropes into the ring.

She felled the big man with three well placed blows and a throw. A woman jumped in the ring and faced her as two other guards dragged the big guy out. The woman got a jab in before hitting the mat.

Three bouts later Helena caught Mawer's form out of the corner of her eye. Without looking away from her opponent she said loudly through her mouth guard, "my purpose here is to have the snot beat out of me." It was a statement, not a question.

"True, that's part of it," Mawer agreed, "but it's this or medicate you."

She knocked the challenger down and faced Mawer. Sucking blood from a split in her bottom lip, HG grabbed the ropes, leaned back to stretch and said, "So be it."

* * *

Two guards dumped HG on the cot in her cell. Still sweaty but already half asleep she felt Dr Mawer sit down next to her. Sierra took a handful of hair and picked her head up to look her in the eyes, "I authorized you a little sparring, not to kill yourself. You could have stayed down at any point and quit."

Helena smiled, her eyes heavy with sleep and exhaustion, "What's the difference in here? I have lost all of my liberties. In any case, you keep hinting I may be killed at some point. You wanted me to take some exercise, and you want me to stop brooding on those facts. There are only three activities during which I don't brood, sparring is one of them. Sleep is another," She paused, "I would like to fight more women though, much more creative fighters."

The Dr let go of her hair and Helena let her head drop back to the mattress. HG then rolled and grabbed the back of the Dr's head pulling her into a crushing kiss. Sierra tasted blood from the split lip. Letting go Helena whispered, "Thank you," and sank into sleep.

Taking a deep breath and licking her lips Sierra got up, grabbed Helena's legs and tossed them on the cot. Then she pulled the blanket out from under the sleeping form and laid it over her. Leaving the room she reflected on lost liberties and it was her turn to brood.

Dr Sierra Mawer was as old as HG, but older in many ways. HG had used bronzing as a time machine, Sierra had simply been alive that long. She didn't age, so she didn't know whether she would eventually die or not. If it were not for her boundless curiosity about the human mind she would have gone insane years ago and have been locked in a cell with the rest of them. She tried to end it all once, about 15 years ago at age 140, more out of curiosity than depression, but the painful gashes she had left in her skin with the razor had healed up without a mark in seconds. No one but her knew about that stunt.

Prolonged exposure to a certain artifact meant that she would go into a homicidal rage if she left the facility into the open air. She had handled that stone carving like an addict, and this is what it got her. Between her knowledge and fight training she had made the decision to sign away her freedom, before it was made for her, and work here in the facility. At least this way she had the protection of never being likely to actually commit the crime that would have her locked in here as a prisoner. She had a purpose here and she still had the few freedoms afforded the average shut in. She even had a World of Warcraft character, which hadn't been used since HG came in. It took no reflection at all for her to know why she had let HG kiss her…She just hoped Helena survived, she kept reminding Helena because she had to keep reminding herself as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 10 – Getting By With A Little Help from Friends/Part 11 – Special Circumstances/Part 12 – Mind Over Matter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x12, spoilers yes**

* * *

**Part 10 - Getting By With A Little Help from Friends**

The initial joy at having Myka back in their midst was tempered by the recognition that she wasn't quite the same person. She was a little more reserved, and didn't sleep as much. She didn't laugh as much either. Artie went along business as usual knowing that from him, she needed purpose and tasks that would challenge her. But he was still gentler with her, they all were. For her part, Myka subscribed to the 'fake it till you make it' approach, and waited for Mrs. Frederic to return. After re-reading Helena's letter she was still unsure whether she could trust herself of not, but she knew she could trust her friends.

"Myka…MYKA!"

Myka started in her chair, she'd fallen asleep in the library again. She snapped the book shut so her hand obscured the title, but Pete knew it was The Time Machine by HG Wells.

"Oh. Hey Pete."

"C'mon, we've got a job."

She rubbed her eyes, "What time is it."

Pete looked at his cell phone, "10am, why what time did you wake up?"

She stood up and smoothed her clothes, "Hm? Oh 3 or 4."

"I'm not going to ask if that's am or pm…you need more sleep."

She sighed, "I sleep when I'm sleepy Pete."

"Have you talked to Leena?" She looked at him with a little of the irritated demeanor he was so familiar with, "Ahh, see I see signs of life."

She scowled and looked down, "Yes I've talked to Leena, Leena is a saint, but she's not the one I really need to have a conversation with."

Pete got a vibe and looked at her askance, not sure how to interpret it. The vibe was about HG and Myka. HG was the bad guy, crazy lady, nuttier than squirrel poo chick who had tried to destroy the world, but the vibe wasn't bad. "Kay… well, Artie's waiting to brief us."

Leena stood outside the door in the hall. The good thing about Myka was that she was the kind of person who let her friends help her, even when she didn't think they could help.

* * *

**Part 11 – Special Circumstances**

Sierra Mawer stood in her office calculating the odds of what she was asking.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked

"I know, and I will prove it, but she needs this first."

"And if this doesn't go as planned?"

"It will." She looked him straight in the eyes, her sixth boss since starting work with them in 1885, "Sir, have I been mistaken yet?"

"No," He breathed, "Fine, I will arrange it, but if you break her, you bought her."

Mawer smiled, "Thank you Sir."

* * *

**PART 12 – Mind Over Matter**

Helena stood in pitch blackness. A week of conditioning in the ring had already started to show in the tone of her arms. She turned slowly, hands up on guard, she missed the comforting weight of her grapple gun. Mawer had told her this was a maze, and not the kind farmers made from corn in the fall, whatever that meant. Helena was familiar with the concept, having solved two as a Warehouse 12 Agent seeking artifacts. She was unsure if her eyes were not adjusting properly after spending so much time in her cell, where the lights were never completely off, or whether there really was no light. The first situation concerned her more than the second, if there were truly no light then nothing else could see either…at least without a device to aid them.

She heard the scrape of a boot on stone, then felt a tickle on her shoulder. She swatted at it and grabbed a creepy crawly of some sort. "Really?" She said to the air, "Bugs?"

A blow slammed down on her on the unguarded side holding the bug which knocked her sideways into a knee high stone wall. She gripped the edge and hopped over it, crouching on the other side. The footfalls stopped short of the wall where she had just been, 'so they can see somehow and I can't,' she reasoned. She surged straight upward with both fists guessing the person was leaning over to find her hiding place. Her hands connected with flesh but also painfully with something hard on the person's face. Listening intently and trying to keep her breathing under control and quiet, she hopped back over the wall and felt up the person's body to the head. She searched for a pulse first and found one, then felt for the gadget on the face. Pulling it off she explored it with her fingers, it felt like a heavy pair of goggles.

A noise behind her warned of another attack. She did a spin sweep from her crouch, felt legs fly off her shin and heard the thud of a body hitting the floor. She found the eyeholes and put the goggles on her face pulling the straps tight. She marveled at the now green hued space, "How wonderful," she said to herself under her breath. A movement on the left foretold a kick, which she blocked and countered. Then she dropped another charge with a thrust kick. This was getting her nowhere; she glanced around and saw a passage on the other side of the low wall to the right. She hurdled the wall and ran in only to throw herself against the side of the corridor as a blade rose up from the middle of the hall.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOODY KILL ME?" She shouted to the watchers, there were always watchers, but she didn't expect a response. Apparently they really were.

Adrenaline pulsing, she picked her way around the next corner and then the next, aware now that this was not a game. A bolt of electricity shot across her path from wall to wall blinding her. She dropped to her knee, in her mind's eye she saw that the same shaped hole that the lightening had emerged from ahead, was also on her left. She felt the crackle of static raise the hairs on the back of her neck as the second bolt crossed the hall above her. Pulling the goggles off she crawled under the arcs hoping they wouldn't jump to her.

Standing up she walked to a pit of spikes. Along one wall there were climbing grips. Wishing again that she had her grappler she pulled herself up and began climbing across. 'A spike pit, how original,' she thought. She was nearly to the other side when a rope snaked down from above and wrapped around her throat pulling her backward and peeling her off the wall. She braced for the pain of the spikes, but hit the stone floor on the side instead. For a split second she was relieved, then the rope tightened and she passed out.

* * *

Waking up in her cell she felt the rope burn around her neck and for an instant it made her smile just a little, thinking of her second meeting with Myka and her choke hold.

"Well that's not really the reaction we expect," A voice said from the doorway.

"Well, that was ever so fun," Helena snarled touching her neck tenderly, "Can I reserve this place for my next Christmas Gala?"

"I'm not here to be liked, I'm here to assess, to test, and maybe even help if I don't think it would be a misuse of my time. So, we've established that you still have a strong sense of self-preservation. We already knew you could think on your feet but now we have some recorded evidence of that too."

"You could have warned me it may be lethal." Helena scowled at her, annoyed, but not angry. She had after all enjoyed the challenge after the months of boredom.

Sierra gave her that all knowing look, "I did. I gave you more information than I give most of them. I hate wasting my effort with people who aren't going to be around long."

Helena looked down and sighed, "So what am I? Your guinea pig? Someone to toy with at your leisure? What case are you gathering evidence for?"

"Yours," Dr. Mawer smiled "Were you afraid?"

HG looked the other woman up and down, "A little. It was deadly. Fear is the healthy response."

"C'mon admit it though," Mawer's smile didn't waver, "You liked it a little bit."

Helena dropped the pout and admitted, "Yes I did. I will beat your maze if it kills me."

Mawer looked at her, "If I keep sending you back it might."

* * *

Myka came out of the library and hit the stairs running. Pete and Claudia barely dodged out of the way to avoid being bowled over.

"WTF!" Claudia exclaimed.

Mrs. Frederic came out of the library and looked the two over. "Agent Bering will be away for a few days."

Footfalls on the stairs made them all look up. Myka came down to the landing with an overnight bag and looked at Mrs. Frederic. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Wide eyed they watched Myka hurry out the door with Mrs. Frederic right behind her. That was more liveliness than they had seen out of Myka in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 13 - It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn - Part 18 - The Fight for Helena's Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine.**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x12, spoilers yes**

**Props to Walt Whitman for the lines in HG's note**

* * *

**Part 13 - It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn**

"Rules is rules, " Dr Mawer said dispassionately.

"There are no rules, you said this is the first time this has been allowed." Helena argued, "She needn't see me chained like an animal."

"The first rule is: what the Regents say goes. The second rule is: what I say goes. This is more for her comfort than anything," she reasoned, "You have someone on the outside who might still love you and care about you and the Regents have chosen to let you see her. No one else here has that. So cope with the inconvenience."

* * *

Myka paced outside the cell door. Usually she was never intimidated by a perp, but again, this was not an ordinary perp. Myka began to suspect there would be nothing ordinary in her life again, but she would have to deal with that when the time came. Gathering her anger in the pit of her stomach she stepped into the room behind the Dr. and stopped cold. HG had one arm shackled to a clear plastic swivel chair bolted to the floor next to a clear plastic table. She was as beautiful and elegant as ever, but with a black eye, split lip and torn skin on her knuckles. Her arms showed more muscle tone than Myka remembered too.

Helena brightened a little at seeing Myka, but then became serious. She knew what was coming, and she was unsure of the outcome. The attraction was still there but she set it aside.

Reflexively Myka made a little stomp with her foot to kill another flutter around her heart. HG looked at her oddly but said nothing.

"Is that really necessary?" Myka asked Dr. Mawer. Stunned, she gesturing toward the shackle.

The Dr. shrugged and turned to leave, "Not my rules."

Helena nodded in her direction, graceful as ever despite the restraint she raised her hand up as high as it would go and splayed her fingers saying, "Oh she's not a petty tyrant," Then raised her voice so it would carry, "JUST OVER CAUTIOUS!"

The Dr. simply raised a hand over her shoulder, flipped Helena off and said, "You're the one who knocked out three guards yesterday," as the door closed behind her.

"I am also already intimate with your choke hold," Helena continued to Myka, "you needn't worry about me."

Myka stared at the back of the door, then at Helena, "That's not very professional."

Helena looked back into her eyes and something dark passed over her features, "This is not a professional place governed by ethics boards Myka."

Myka sat down on the floor across the room from Wells. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "And the…." She pointed to her own face.

"Oh," Helena shook her hair back, inadvertently revealing another bruise on her neck, "All trifles I assure you. Sparring, that's what Dr Mawer meant. I am helping train the guards by sparring with them. It passes the time."

Myka winced, unable to suppress her caring nature completely. After reading the letter Helena sent her hundreds of times, she thought she had begun to understand what had gone wrong in this woman's mind, but could that ever be set right if they treated her like this?

"You and I," Myka began then stopped.

"Careful, they are listening to every word here," Helena warned, nodding to the cameras on the walls.

"I don't care, don't ask don't tell doesn't apply to the Secret Service. Answer me."

"I'm not sure I can put it any more succinctly than I did in the letter."

"I need to hear it face to face," Myka fixed her with eyes of obsidian. Helena sighed, Myka continued, "Was I right? You kept dropping hints so we'd find you? So I could stop you?"

"I'm sorry, it was selfish, but yes, you were right. I knew I couldn't stop it, but you could stop me. The relationships I built with you, with Lattimer, Claudia, even Artie, meant something to me. I almost quit a thousand times." Myka snorted, "I did," Helena continued earnestly, "But I had set things in motion, I had planned all too well, I thought I was doing the right thing and that the sacrifice was worth it. It was selfish and I was wrong, but I was trying to make the world a better place Myka. To sow the seeds, a chance for humanity to rise above and become the noble species it was meant to be. The idea of resetting the world battled with everything good I had built with all of you and won. But you stopped me Myka, you are the embodiment of that nobility I wished to see."

A single tear spilled onto her cheek, probably just a crocodile tear Myka scoffed, but couldn't quite swallow the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry Myka, but I never lied when I was with you. During those times I could just be with you and be happy. You were never wrong believing that I loved you."

"That wasn't enough? You had friends, you had an interesting job, and you had me, but you just couldn't help yourself?"

"Myka…" Helena looked pleading.

"DAMMIT YOU HAD ME!" Myka shouted at her cutting her off. She stood aggressively.

"IN THE END IT WAS ENOUGH!" Helena shouted back, then continued in a whisper, "But by then it was too late."

Myka was furious now and crying at the same time. She down at Helena, "you tried to kill me, the people I love…"

"But when the time came, I couldn't. Blame my conceit, thinking that I knew what was best for the world. Blame the attitude of paternalistic colonialism I was raised with. Even blame the Regents for having all of the information in my file but trusting me without considering that I may not have gotten over my daughter's death while encased in bronze for 110 years" Helena took a breath and reached for Myka, but Myka backed away. "Please don't ever blame or mistrust yourself Myka. You were right about me all along. I was the one too stupid to see in myself what you saw in me until I had gone too far."

"You nearly got Pete killed. You destroyed his relationship." Myka said.

"I needed to slow you two down. It wasn't anything you hadn't dealt with before." Helena answered.

"And his relationship?"

"She left him?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, she didn't want an 'exciting' life." Myka made little quotes with her fingers.

"Then she wasn't the right woman for him was she?"

Myka conceded the point, "You got Valda killed."

"I didn't intend for anyone to die like that, even those boys who started the dig. Again, it was nothing we hadn't dealt with before."

Myka shook her head, "What did you care if you killed anyone when you were going to kill everyone? You were trying to destroy the world."

"I didn't think of that Myka, I couldn't see the forest for the trees, but I'm not a killer. Aside from the trident I didn't have a weapon, had the Corsican Vest, a defensive tool."

Myka felt spent, she looked around the cell and noticed the drawings of herself, Pete, Claudia and Artie on the wall.

"You were right," Helena said, "bronzing was my time machine, I intended to give the world one last chance to redeem itself, and it has, you did that. I made a mistake, and I will answer for it." She paused, "People may still destroy the world. Global warming, new and more terrible weapons, I realize they don't need me for that. But others may also live extraordinary lives in the mean time. I wish I could have been content and could have that extraordinary life too. I wish I could have seen. But if people like you exist, maybe there is still a chance for humanity. Maybe even a chance for me."

Myka tried to process this, but still couldn't wrap her head around it. "So what now?" Myka swallowed wondering what Helena was in for. Not that she cared how HG was treated - but looking at the bruises she allowed herself to care a little. The woman she loved, who loved her was still in there.

"They intend to use me to further their ends, this is a facility used for research. Possibly development, I haven't ascertained that yet." Helena looked down, "They are testing me, and I have no doubt I'll pass… I believe I failed to destroy the world for a reason. I believe I failed because I'm meant to learn to live in this world, maybe even help heal it somehow. If our forays into the time stream taught us anything it's that the reality we know now has already accounted for any trips made in the time machine trying to change the past. I can't change the past, but I can better the future - em - in less destructive ways."

She looked back into Myka's eyes, "Perhaps I can even strive for the nobility I found in you. And perhaps if you can one day forgive me, I could forgive myself for the pain I caused you. Thank you for saving my life Myka, and saving the world. You did that because you trusted me, not in spite of it."

Myka stood up and walked over to her. Her mind battled between doubt and belief. She believed that Helena loved her, but didn't know whether she was certain the rest of Helena's mind wasn't still nuts and just saying the right things. She reached down and cupped Helena's cheek. Helena closed her eyes and her whole demeanor relaxed as she leaned toward the touch. Tears crept between her lashes and landed in her lap.

Myka tried to swallow the hard knot that had risen again in her throat but failed. She took her hand away and turned. "I want to forgive you Helena." Knocking at the door she left as the tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

**Part 14 - Truth**

"She's being genuine," Startled by the voice Myka turned to see Dr Mawer leaning against the wall next to the doorframe.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"I've spent the better part of the last few months poking and prodding her mind, wringing every last bit out of her and analyzing what I find. I can tell you it isn't easy, she's a real pain in the ass and a little bit of a masochist."

"Every?" Myka felt a little queasy thinking about what would have to be done to a person as strong as HG to do that.

"Everything I could. Fear, anger, pain, accomplishment, curiosity, regret, everything except joy, I didn't get that one until you showed up."

This Dr seemed so detached about what she was putting Helena through, "Are you even human? Are you doing this to her for fun? Are you torturing her to punish her?" Myka asked.

The Dr ran a hand through her short blond hair and stopped at the back of her neck, "I'm being kinder to Helena than you think. She's like an addict Myka. Addicts can be duplicitous, cheat and steal to get their fix. Her fix was the mother of all fixes, but it was the answer to the same basic need: to numb the pain of loss. It soothed her suffering like a drug to think she could fix the horrors of this world."

Myka, "How could she believe that she could do that and still care about me?"

Mawer, sighed and continued, "Your gut instinct that she loves you is right. Addicts can love, and be good at heart, but the addiction gets in the way and takes over. The person you saw in her, who loved life, with the curious inquisitive mind, and the caring soul won out because of her love for you when you intervened. There is still that other part of her though, where the pain that needed to be soothed is and that's the part I'm working on. You started it, now it's up to me to finish it." She paused, thinking, "I may send word… would you come back in a few weeks?

Myka, wanted to, but hesitated, "Can you help her?"

"I think so, she won't be chained to a chair next time, I promise," Mawer thought for a minute, "I don't think you should mention this to the rest of your team… Not yet."

Myka considered, "They trust me, I won't lie to them."

Mawer nodded deep in thought, "Good," and walked away, motioning to the guard to see her out.

Myka left the door of the facility and ignored Mrs. Frederic's car. Stepping on to the gravel road she began to run. Her feet kicked up plumes of dust as her legs churned. She ran until the each breath burned her lungs and her legs nearly buckled, but her tears dried. When she stopped Mrs. Frederic's car pulled up beside her. The door opened and she sat down inside the blacked out interior for the silent ride home to Leena's.

* * *

**Part 15 - The Fight for Helena's Soul**

"How are we today?" Dr. Mawer entered the room, Helena looked up from her book. Mawer was wearing loose workout gear.

"I don't know how 'we' are, but 'I' am bored."

"Well, grab your gloves," She said and walked out.

They faced off and bowed to each other. The gym had been cleared, it was the two of them alone.

As they circled each other Helena watched for weakness and tells. Every shift in weight every muscle twitch was noted. "So, do you go home every night to your family? Children? Your partner? And leave me here to rot?"

Sierra regarded her with those deep dark eyes, "No." she said, and jabbed. Helena blocked and countered swiping air as Mawer dodged.

"So," Mawer began. She feigned a kick and lunged, they traded a series of blows and blocks. "You're very good. You started training when you were ten? Pretty unusual for a girl during your time. What made you want to start training?

"Nothing, I was always a curious child."

"No, what happened."

"Nothing." Helena punched twice and landed the third, Mawer staggered back Helena grinned.

"Who then?"

"No one."

"Why did you need to protect yourself?" Mawer grabbed Helena's wrist and tried for a throw, but Helena twisted, spun and contacted Mawer on the back shoulder with an elbow. Mawer shifted and spun blocking a kick with her leg.

"You are quite good as well," Helena said, impressed.

"WHO?" Mawer grabbed Helena's collar and attempted a sweep, Helena broke her grasp and danced away.

"What does it matter? It was good that I learned to care for myself."

"Tell me. Stop deflecting, I thought you said you had nothing to hide?"

"I was small, with my father in the market. I wandered away, and a stranger found me behind the stalls." She directed a kick at Mawer's head, which was blocked. "He was never caught." She sniffed, "It was quite common in those days, even Freud…"

"Don't rationalize, it was wrong, you were a child." Another exchange of blocks and attacks followed. There was no sound except for leather gloves hitting flesh.

"I know that," Helena said a little out of breath

"Don't know. Feel."

Helena tried for a sweep, missed and waved a hand dismissively, "Psychobabble."

"So then you learned how to fight. You learned everything else you could too, so you could protect yourself." She aimed two punches, was blocked and retreated, "You worked at Warehouse 12 and helped make the world a safer place. You knew the dangers of the world and prepared for them, spent a lifetime conquering them. Then one day your daughter is killed."

Helena snarled at her, "I don't want to talk about this."

Mawer dodged another kick to her face, "You worked so hard to protect yourself and you failed to protect your daughter…" Helena stopped and Mawer finished, "Twice."

Helena felt the pain run through her like a kick in her stomach, only Mawer hadn't moved. The fear, the guilt, the shame all compressed her lungs making it difficult to breath.

Mawer continued, "The first time she died in a random act. Then she died again, even when you went back in your time machine your couldn't protect her, with all your strength and smarts, even forewarned."

Rage filled Helena's eyes, something inside her shattered and sent molten shards through her body. She lunged at Sierra with everything she had, trying to pummel every inch of her to a pulp. Mawer blocked without countering, hit after hit, until Helena was exhausted and tripped forward. Sierra caught her and guided her to the floor as she sobbed. Holding Helena's head in her lap she stroked her hair until she heard the other woman begin to take deeper breaths then said, "It wasn't your fault."

For the first time since losing her little girl, those words sank into her consciousness and stayed there. She finally saw the truth. Helena wiped her face with a gloved hand and sat up, "We deal with the trials of life the best we know how."

"Helena, that's fine for most people. They will never hurt more than the few people around them. But for people like you and I, when we have so much power, it is more dangerous. We have to work through it, otherwise we take actions like trying to bring about another ice age. The more intelligent we are, the more responsibility we feel for the things that happen around us. But even we can't predict everything, we just can't. That doesn't mean we failed, that doesn't mean we can fix it, and that doesn't mean we should give up."

Helena nodded, thought for a moment and stood. She reached down and helped Mawer up. She noticed that for all their traded blows, Mawer didn't have a single bruise, but she was too tired to think about it.

They walked back to Helena's cell. Mawer tapped the door and it opened.

"Why won't it open for me?" Helena asked, ever curious.

"DNA scanner."

"Ah," Helena marveled, "So I could knock you out and escape then?"

"No you couldn't," Sierra responded, "First off, if you tried that you'd never get out of here, legit channels or otherwise, and second," Sierra actually winked at her, "I can't be knocked out."

Helena frowned, "Legit channels?"

Sierra nodded and began to move away, but Helena took her hand and stopped her. "You live here then? No family?"

Sierra nodded again, she owed Wells a little honesty after what she'd put the woman through - and they weren't done.

"Stay with me?"

A no paused on her lips. Mawer looked down into those dark eyes, a kindred soul looked back, she was worried for Helena's safety over the next week, but there was nothing more she could do. "Ok, but keep your hands to yourself. No funny business or I'll kick your ass again."

Helena held up a hand, "On my honor."

Helena awoke still dressed but curled against a female form. Myka? No, but a friend. Cold water washed through her limbs when she remembered Sierra's comment about getting out by legit channels. There was still the remotest chance that she could see Myka again, and if it were legitimate, that Myka would be willing to see her. She snuggled back in and Sierra put an arm around her. Helena took the arm and held her close, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Part 16 - Forgiveness isn't Conditional**

Myka sat in the library, running her fingers down the spine of The Time Machine. It was 2am and she was tired, but couldn't sleep again.

Claudia poked her head around the corner, "Hey homeslice." She greeted gently.

"Up late 'Chomping up teh internets'?" Myka inquired.

"Yeah, still trying to locate Todd," Claudia eyed Myka, "It's hard being away from people you care about."

Myka just looked at her with sad eyes, "when's the trial?"

"Next week. I should be able to get a line on him after that."

"The people I love let me down Claud."

"Pete, Artie, Leena and I love you too Myka," Claudia pointed out.

"Sam thought he knew better than me and got himself killed," Myka continued, "HG…" she trailed off and looked down at the book in her hands.

Claudia was glad Myka was finally opening up, but she didn't know what to say. She sat down next to Myka and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Myka put her head on Claudia's shoulder. "Is it me? Do I bring this on myself?"

"You seem to be drawn to capable intelligent people Myka. There's no shame in that."

"HG was nuts Claud."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't completely nuts. Artie told me what you did. It's easy to overlook stuff when you care about someone like that, and you stopped her because she wouldn't kill you. That must mean she wasn't totally deranged. She thought she wanted something, but you understood her better than she understood herself. At least that's what Artie said. She freaked me out, but her bristly edges always relaxed when you showed up."

"They let me see her."

Claudia looked at her closely. "They did what now?"

"I talked to her."

Claudia twitched.

"The Dr there said she might be able to get better."

Claudia took a deep breath and remembered her time in the psych ward, they weren't all morons in there, some of it helped. "So if she gets better, then what?"

"I don't know, I think the Regents will use her for something."

"Use her? Myka…"

"I don't know Claud, but I think I understand. I think I could forgive her…But I don't see how anyone else could."

Claudia sat there and thought for a bit. She didn't want Myka to get hurt again, but not being able to forgive HG was hurting her too. A small snore came from the head on her shoulder. Claudia slid the book out of Myka's fingers and settled in, Myka needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

**Part 17 - Summons**

Mrs. Frederic handed Myka an envelope and left. The first of two notes inside read:

To: Agent Myka Bering,

Please come to the facility with Mrs. Frederic on the 25th of this month. Thank you.

Dr. Mawer

The second note was in Helena's writing:

Myka,

Failing to fetch me at first keep encouraged

Missing me one place search another

I stop somewhere waiting for you.

Helena

Myka checked the calendar, the 25th was three days away.

* * *

**Part 18 - The Fight for Helena's Life**

Dropping to one knee to avoid the electric arcs, she had already taken off the goggles and slung them over her arm. Hopping on to the wall she quickly climbed horizontally past the spike pit, ducking two ropes trying to throttle her. An orange glow reminiscent of the hall in Warehouse 2 flickered around the next corner. She rounded a series of twists and turns lit by torches and stopped short. Three columns rotated with blades jutting out at intervals. 'This shouldn't be too hard,' she thought, 'Just a matter of timing.' She could already see the path. Like a Double Dutch jump roper she moved in and hopped in place, shifted, then hopped and was done.

Wiping sweat off her brow she stopped and felt a sting on her arm. She glanced at her bicep and saw blood leaking from two thin parallel gashes, "Bloody hell," she said out loud.

It was hot here due to the plumes of fire ahead shooting from floor to ceiling. No real challenge there, again it was just a matter of timing. Taking her time and picking her way through she saw the door to the way out up ahead. She had made it! Taking a few steps toward it she heard a grinding sound. She looked up and saw the stone slab on the ceiling careening down on her.

She was too far from the door - too slow - she tensed.

A shove from behind propelled her through the doorway and to her knees just in time to feel the floor shake from the impact. Trembling she stood up and looked around. What she saw made her clench her back teeth and swallow to force the rising bile back down.

As the slab rose back up Dr. Mawer shifted despite the massive injuries to her right side. Half her torso, right arm and right leg were nothing but a bloody mass of goo and bone held together with shorts and a t-shirt. Sierra gurgled and Helena crouched beside her, placing a hand on the shoulder that was not destroyed. She knew enough medicine to know that there was no way the woman could survive this.

Mawer's left hand found Helena's ankle and squeezed it, almost reassuringly. Helena forced herself to look back at the injuries, and was bewildered by what she saw. Bone pieces found each other and knitted back together, blood stopped flowing and flesh heaved, finding its proper place. Skin slowly began to re-form as Mawer staggered to her feet.

Helena made a noise to speak but Mawer held up a silencing hand. Taking a deeply painful breath to inflate the new lung for the first time, she raised her face to the ceiling and screamed an elongated, "OUCH!"

Helena smiled in relief. "Well that is a right useful trick." She commented.

Dr. Mawer scowled at her, "We can't all, and some of us don't. That's all there is to it." She took another deep breath and shook her arm out, "I told you, I hate wasting my time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 19 – New Boundaries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine**

**Spoilers: Takes place soon after S2x12, spoilers yes**

* * *

**Part 19 – New Boundaries**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What about Myka?"

"This isn't about her, it's about what you want."

"I want this…" Helena took a deep breath, "I'm not ashamed to admit I'm a little afraid."

Mawer softened and held out her hand. "It'll be fine, trust me," she said and lead Helena into the room.

* * *

Mr. Kosan stood with his jaw clenched staring at Mawer's fish tank. "Helena George Wells." He said without looking at her.

Helena stood and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she said, "Mr. Kosan."

He finally fixed his eyes on her. He saw none of the attitude she had shown him in the past. "After the opening of Warehouse 2 and the subsequent events, the Regents have decided that a group of trained, but expendable, individuals is necessary within our organization." Helena nodded, Mawer had explained this to her already. "These individuals would reside here at the facility, they would not be allowed to handle artifacts or weapons until they have proven they can be trusted to do so, and they will be people who are repaying a debt to society because of injury caused, or attempted, by their own prior actions. This group would be trained and monitored closely." He paused and then continued, "Thus far you would be the most grievous offender in the group. However, Dr. Mawer," He indicated Mawer with a nod, "assures me that you are appropriate, and she has yet to steer us wrong, despite her unorthodox methods."

Mawer raised her eyebrows and bowed her head slightly. He continued, "You will be allowed a few freedoms in exchange for your service. You will be allowed to walk the grounds, you may be allowed visitors who have the appropriate clearance should any such person care to see you, and you will be given closely monitored lab space."

He reached out a hand, which Helena grasped eagerly and responded, "I will do my very best. When do I begin this training?"

He frowned, "You have already completed the preliminaries and survived, from here on you will have access to the facility gym and there will be a training regime with your teammates." He looked her up and down, "You have skills we did not wish to waste. However remember, you will no longer have Dr. Mawer to shove you through the door. This opportunity is not for your benefit, but to protect and free up the Warehouse 13 agents to hunt and procure artifacts. It can be taken away at any time and you will simply be incarcerated for the rest of your natural life."

Helena met his eyes. "Thank you sir," she said respectfully.

"I am not really the one to thank," He looked at Mawer, "Now that is settled, I will be on my way."

He left the room. Mawer turned to Helena and said gruffly, "You officially aren't my problem anymore."

Helena nodded, smiling, and took her hand, "Thank you. You have given me back the world."

Mawer looked deep into her eyes and her personal landscape shifted, she took a short breath, "Yeah, so no going out and trying to destroy it again." She punched Helena in the arm, "Jerk."

"Jerk?" Helena laughed, "That may very well be the understatement of the century."

"I would know," Mawer said offhandedly and turned.

Helena stood back, "You can't possibly be that old."

"Never ask a woman her age," Sierra said, "Let's just say I was very excited when The Island of Dr. Moreau was published after reading The Time Machine and The Wonderful Visit."

Helena looked at her with awe, "How?"

"How indeed," Sierra glanced at the clock, "I think you should exercise your newfound freedoms and go check out the grounds."

Helena stared at her. So many questions bubbled in her mind like a boiling pot, but she had learned over these long months that when Sierra made offhanded comments she should listen. "This conversation isn't over," Helena quipped.

"Oh I have no doubt," Sierra said, "now get out of here and stretch your legs. Red line."

She turned and walked behind her desk. Looking up to see Helena still there she waved a hand, "Shoo."

* * *

Helena left the office and found the red line on the floor. 'Of course,' Helena realized, 'the lines lead people to different areas of the facility,' then she thought ruefully, 'I could have used these in the maze.'

Winding her way through the subterranean passages she saw bright light ahead filtering through a translucent door. A guard stood on either side; one sported a bruise on her cheek.

"I am sorry about that," Helena said to her.

The guard shrugged, "That's the job, you learn something from every opponent."

Helena smiled widely, "Indeed." She reached up and tapped the door the same way she had tapped at her cell door, with no effect, so many times. It opened for her and the bright sunlight dazzled her eyes. Covering them with her hands she stepped through slowly and paused until her pupils adjusted.

"Helena"

The sound of that voice sank into her mind and awoke places that she had shuttered for fear they would drive her mad.

"Myka." She whispered. She could smell the light scent of the woman she loved on the breeze, and heard gravel crunching beneath booted feet. She lowered her hands and squinted up into Myka's eyes. Wind teased and tugged Myka's curls, drawing a few across her face. A cautious smile toyed with those beautiful lips, unsure of itself. But her eyes - her eyes had softened since she had seen them last. They had become more like they once were, the way they once looked at her in the beginning of all this.

At their first encounter Myka's eyes had asked. When Myka had met her eyes before the Valley, they had always asked Helena to share with her, to be with her, to let Myka know her.

Myka was asking again, and Helena was ready to be known.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 20 – Trembling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them, (except Dr. Sierra Mawer, I can take credit for her, I created her). I don't claim to speak through any official channels for the shows, or the production companies, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Mawer is mine**

* * *

**Part 20 - Trembling**

As they walked Helena tipped her head back and smiled at the Rocky Mountain sky taking a deep breath. "It has been too long."

Myka paused and smiled down at her, fighting the tears welling up again. "I missed you so much."

Helena turned back to her seriously, "With every fiber of my being Myka, I promise you, I will make it up to you in some way."

Myka took her and wrapped her up in her arms. "Helena, don't leave me again. Ok?"

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

Myka kissed her urgently, "Oh god Helena," she said into her lips. HG pushed her against a tree and kissed her in return, leaning into her with all of her weight. Untucking Helena's shirt, Myka slid her palms under it and up along her ribs pressing their bodies more tightly together.

Helena's breaths came fast, after all she'd been through, she'd wanted this woman through it all, and had almost given up on ever seeing her again.

"Myka, please, I want to make love to you."

Myka caught her breath, "Where? You…?"

Helena, kissed down the skin exposed by Myka's shirt and shook her head, "Barracks or a lab for now. You?"

Myka shook her head and groaned in frustration, "Mrs. Frederic's car." Myka's Farnsworth rang.

Dr. Mawer shouted at her from the screen, "GET A ROOM!"

A frustrated Myka matched her volume as Helena ground up against her, "WHERE?"

"Seriously," Mawer continued, "We have cameras all through this compound, unless you want to give a bunch of security guards more of a show," She looked down at the guards, two women and a man, all three of whom shamefacedly refused to meet her gaze, "I suggest you get back in here and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Sierra gave them her best disapproving mother look when they came in the door to her office. Helena looked like the cat that ate the canary, but Myka actually looked contrite. "Green line, second door." Mawer said. Smiling, she sat down, going back to the World of Warcraft toon on her computer screen. Helena grabbed Myka's hand and dragged her out to the hall.

* * *

Helena closed the door and pushed Myka against the back of it, possessing her lips. Slipping her fingers into the back of Helena's pants Myka pulled her closer. The younger woman wanted to feel her, to assure herself that Helena was real, to touch her, and make her cry out in passion. She felt like she had waited the full 110 years to be with Helena, and she knew HG had waited too long, but she wanted to savor every bit of their time. Myka pulled her lips a breath away and with the tiniest hint of a smile in her eyes she murmured, "Patience."

Groaning at her at her own word spoken so long ago, Helena forced herself to slow down; there was nothing she wouldn't do for this woman. Swallowing her need, she knelt, and began unbuttoning Myka's shirt from the bottom up, teasing every inch of skin she uncovered with whisper soft caresses of her teeth and tongue. When she reached the top she slipped it off each shoulder and reached for the clasp of Myka's bra. Myka put a hand on her chest, pushing her back a step.

Myka continued pushing her still further back and sat Helena on the bed. As she did she watched the feral look in Helena's dark eyes, the smaller woman was recalculating the distance between them with each step, and the quickest ways to close the gap. Still standing and locked to Helena's gaze she reached back and unclasped her own bra. Letting it drop she reached down and unfastened her pants, drawing the zipper down slow, then let them fall as well.

Helena's heart was pounding as if it meant to escape her chest. It took every ounce of her will to sit still and watch. Myka advanced and knelt on the floor in front of her. She spread Helena's knees and nestled her face in the crotch of her jeans. Shockwaves of desire flooding through her, Helena took a handful of curls and gently pulled Myka back up to her mouth. She forced herself to taste first, her tongue testing, then exploring when Myka parted her lips allowing her inside. Myka stripped Helena of her shirt and bra, as they kissed, then pulled Helena's pants free and knelt on the bed straddling a strong thigh. Helena withdrew for an instant, a moment of unidentifiable unease crossed her mind, but she pushed it away, looked up and, with an impish smile, pulled a hard nipple into her mouth.

Myka's eyes closed and her head slowly tipped back, her breath was stolen away with a whimper escaping her lips as the other woman nibbled, sucked and teased. Helena released the tortured nub and kissed her way back up the younger woman's throat to nip at her pulse point. She ran her hands down Myka's back and under her panties, catching the hem with her thumbs and pulling them off as far as they would go. Myka slid off the bed and stood while Helena pulled them all the way down those long legs, nuzzling her soft fur with a cheek on the way back up. She could smell how wet Myka was and it made her mouth ache. Taking Myka's hips she sat her back on the bed and lead her up to the pillows. Pausing she pulled her own underwear off and turned the tables by placing her knee between Myka's.

Myka felt the slick heat of Helena's arousal burn into her flesh. She a flexed her muscle for more leverage and Helena took it, grinding down harder still, opening herself on Myka's hard thigh. Myka rose up and tested her teeth in a line up Helena's ribcage. When she got to her breast she circled and nipped everywhere but where she was wanted most, not taking the nipple until Helena let out a small growl. The skin clenched as she licked and teased, she wrapped her arms behind Helena pulling her still closer, pressing her own breasts into the other woman's body. Helena was breathing quickly but quietly until Myka bit down just enough. An inhaled hiss greeted her ears followed by a moan. Myka rolled the smaller woman over on her back, and was surprised when Helena used their momentum and rolled back above her.

Helena looked down at her and said with certainty, "You're mine."

Myka looked up and trembled under the ferocity in Helena's eyes. "Then take me," she whispered in reply, fisting both hands in soft black waves of hair and pulling Helena back to her mouth. Helena pulled away and ran her lips along Myka's collarbone to the hollow of her throat, then crept down the full length of Myka's torso, neglecting nothing.

She moved down to Myka's knees, slid both arms under her legs and slowly kissed her way back up to center. Myka's breathing was uneven, everywhere Helena touched sent sparks skittering through her skin. Helena caught Myka's gaze and held it as she parted soft folds with the very tip of her tongue. Myka whimpered again and her muscles jumped, her body asking for more when her mind couldn't find the words.

Helena obliged, venturing deeper she let Myka's sweet, metallic flavor roll over in her mouth and savored it. Myka tasted like the air after an electric short, or lightening, the flavor of ozone and heat. Her taste was elemental, the essence of a storm. She slid her tongue down and inside, flicking and lapping while Myka bucked, mewling and moaning in response. Helena wanted to stay there forever, but Myka's moans were becoming more insistent. Taking two fingers she slid them into liquid heat. Myka's cry filled her ears and she smiled into her lover. Replacing her tongue with the heel of her hand, she let Myka set the pace, while she moved back up Myka's body to find her lips.

Helena's hand pumped inside her while Myka tasted herself on those sweet lips. "So close," she whispered, Helena smiled, curled her fingers into commas and stilled, getting another moan, "Oh God please, Helena please." Quick short breaths shook Myka's words. Helena resumed, pressing deeper inside her with each new stroke, filling her, until Myka cried out and bit her lip as her body shuddered in release. Gasping, she reached up and pulled the smaller woman down on top of her, holding her tight.

Coming to rest, the last bit of tension flowed from Helena's shoulders as she relaxed her weight on Myka's frame. She wrapped her arms around and under Myka and held her tight, snuggling into her neck as Myka held her in return. "I've needed your touch." Myka sighed, "You feel right in my arms." She inhaled deeply, the smell of spices greeted her. "Mmmm, you smell like you again," She said and smiled.

Helena closed her eyes, filling her senses with the woman she almost lost. Each sense told her more. She could smell Myka's hair and skin, with a hint of coffee and vanilla. Each nerve firing told her another story of Myka, when she breathed, wet here and warm there, each muscle ridge and curved valley. She listened to Myka's breathing and heard a catch, then felt herself be turned over. Helena arched into her, she wanted to let Myka touch her, but she also still felt strangely hesitant. She had felt the pain from the cuts on her arm as they rolled; it reminded her that her body was different now. There were scars and imperfections tattooed into her skin, there was hard muscle where she had once been softer and more womanly, she felt self-conscious. What would Myka think of this body that had been through so much these last few months?

Myka measured the map of the woman beneath her. She saw the hesitation in Helena when the woman tried to hide a small burn mark on her side. Myka gently caressed the hand covering the scar and took it away; kissing the imprint the fire had left behind. She looked into Helena's eyes and saw the watchfulness and uncertainty behind them. "Helena, you are beautiful," she traced the two parallel lines, still a little red, on Helena's bicep with her fingers, then brought her palm over the other woman's eyes. "Close your eyes, just feel my love for you."

Helena obeyed, closing her eyes as Myka studied the body beneath her with her lips. Each nick and bruise Myka found, kissing and touching them with gentle reverence. Myka found her way back to Helena's lip where it was split not so long ago and kissed that too before nudging her head to the side and proceeding down the side of Helena's throat. "You have only gotten more beautiful," she whispered, her breath tickling the hairs on Helena's neck. Helena finally relaxed under Myka's ministrations and took a deep shaking breath.

"There is no part of you I don't love," Myka said quietly, Helena opened her eyes and the watchfulness was gone. Choosing to err on the side of caution, having seen Helena's vulnerability, she ran a palm down the center of Helena's torso and let it rest in the soft tangle of fur asking, "Do you still want me to touch you?"

Helena answered by taking Myka's hand and pressing it to her clit, drawing it up and back down, finally releasing a held breath. "Please Myka," she said, "Please don't ever stop touching me." She took her hand away and shifted taking Myka's supporting arm out from under her. After rolling them both over she was astride Myka's thigh again. Leaning down she said in a ragged fierce whisper, "I need you inside of me now."

Myka thrust inside her, pulling her long fingers almost all the way out before pushing back in. Helena's hips rocked back and pinned Myka's hand back against her leg muscle. With long strokes she rode, feeling the strength of the limb beneath her, Myka inside her, and a force rising in her. Her muscles flexed, taught as harp strings, but refused to break.

She swallowed hard, giving up control had never been easy for her, control and trust, but she needed to both give up and trust now. "Take me," she whispered, "Please Myka."

Without pause Myka took over, continuing the tempo Helena had set. Supporting her hand with her thigh and thrusting with her hips she pulled Helena down and held her tight with her other arm. Helena relaxed into her and moaned a little as Myka added another finger and the continued long, slow strokes, "mmmmmm" the sound rumbled from the back of Myka's throat. Myka kissed her neck, then, remembering back to happier times, sunk her teeth into a shoulder muscle.

Sobbing her pleasure into her partner Helena's world shattered. Myka's arms held her as the smaller woman's muscles spasmed and shook, like a wave crashing around her then tossing her in the surf, leaving her trembling and limp.

Helena hid her tears by clinging to Myka and snuggling into her neck and shoulder. Myka's heart broke for the woman in her arms as she felt the tears drip down her skin, but said nothing. She had been through so much, more than anyone would think humanly possible. Fifty years more than any other human psyche had ever dealt with anything as far as Myka knew.

Helena sniffed and wiped her eyes, then she raised her head and kissed Myka so possessively Myka would never again question whether this woman would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. She knew they would have to be apart time and time again, but she would always come back, and so would Helena.

* * *

Three blissful days later the world came back into focus when Dr Mawer knocked at the door announcing, "Honeymoon's over."

They pulled on a couple of robes found in the bathroom and Helena opened the door, relaxing against it in that way she had. "Time waits for no man…or woman." Sierra continued smiling and shaking her head at the two. The irony was not lost on Helena, who grinned. Myka, sitting on the end of the bed cross-legged, sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hours later they stood holding each other in the gravel parking lot outside. Myka pulled back and whispered, "Be good, be safe, I'll see you soon."

Helena looked her in the eyes and pulled her closer, "We do deadly things, and we can't always control what happens, but I am going to love you as long as I'm alive. My dearest Myka, I love you."

* * *

A/N – Here is a preview of the next story I'm working on that is part one of a Sanctuary/Warehouse 13 crossover series. It is going to go along more slowly than this one, but I intend for there to be more Myka and HG as well as some Mawer/Magnus action. This part is titled 'M&Ms"

Part 1 - M&Ms

Dr Sierra Mawer, sat at her computer reviewing case notes and simultaneously cussing out a guild mate over ventrillo "get your head out of your ass and stop pulling those orcs in the corner. Healz I need healz!"

"Sierra, I found someone I want you to meet."

Sierra didn't look away from the computer screen, "Helena G. Wells I swear to Freyja if you've been signing me up for online dating sites again I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF.

A second female voice laughed and Sierra looked up. Startled she stood, hit the button on her microphone and said, "AFK." A scream came from the speakers as Sierra reached over and shut them off.

"Dr. Sierra Mawer, I'd like you to meet Dr. Helen Magnus."


	11. Chapter 11

If you are interested in reading more of the Sanctuary crossover, check out The Facility under my profile. I'll be updating it regularly soon.


End file.
